


Where the winter goes to sleep

by Slytora



Series: It's like a fairy tale or something [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Gen, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Sort of a twist, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytora/pseuds/Slytora
Summary: It's a rather unorthodox arrangement. For Thor, the betrothal is a blessing and a curse wrapped up in silver, and probably trapped with poison-tipped darts. For Loki, it's the most unsurprising surprise to ever land itself on his frosty doorstep.





	1. The snap of dragon jaws

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is my way of working around anxiety and stress so here we go! XD I do love myself a good cliche.

Asgard in the fall was just as warm and golden as Asgard in the spring, minus perhaps a few flowers. In other realms, as the leaves became tipped in reds and oranges and purples, Asgard stayed lush and green. 

Having grown up in the realm of eternal summer, Thor was supposed to be accustomed to the sun, but a trickle of burning heat was slowly making its way up his neck and turning his ears bright red. He was a well-seasoned warrior, with a thousand years of battles under his belt, so he put on a brave face and tried not to look like there were ants crawling in his trousers. 

There were many words starting with "B" in Thor's vocabulary, chief of all being "battle" and "best," but there was one that never failed to send Thor packing his bags and running for the hills.

"Betrothed."

A bead of sweat made its way down Thor's neck. Thrills, not unlike what took him in combat, surged through his body, only to war with a swift and merciless downward chop of dread. 

It wasn't so unusual, he reasoned, mostly (entirely) for his own benefit. Betrothals happened all the time with royalty, usually broken up from convenient misunderstandings and better offers. There was the occasional coupling that fit together perfectly and didn't run into any odd and sudden hurtles, but they were few and far between. Everyone knew that betrothals were really just the parents' way of hinting their children to get a move on and get hitched already. 

At least, that was how it was on Asgard. Thor couldn't speak for other realms and worlds, and their marital traditions. 

Still, there was one little detail that stuck, his mind looping back to it over and over again.

"To Loki."

Thor was going to die. He was going to die wrapped up in silver and gold, the happiest man in the universe, as poison coursed slowly through his veins. There was a decent chance that Loki would have an antidote and, if he was in an amenable mood, he might even use it. 

" _Loki _Loki?" Thor asked, as if there were a large number of jötnar princes who possessed that name. Going off the look on his mother's face, she wasn't amused. "Oh, right. So that Loki."__

__"Thor," she said, a thousand lectures bundled up into one syllable._ _

__Frigga was a woman of extraordinary magical talent. Scratch that--she was an extraordinary woman, through and through. No amount of "talent" could describe her. To the majority of Asgard, she spent most of her time in the library. She was impeccable in every way a lady was, with the addition of knowing an unlimited amount of ways to kill a person. She got along famously with Loki, which was a surprise to absolutely no one._ _

__The relationship between Loki and Thor's family—indeed, all of Jötunheim and Asgard—was an alliance of pure chance and circumstance._ _

__A little over eight hundred years ago, Thor had taken to the forests, dreaming of real adventures and monsters to vanquish. At the same time, a little jötun child had done the same, making it through the world-ways to Asgard by some kind of miracle. (He still sustained it was talent on his part.) Thor had stumbled across the boy in his adventures and, having become very lost, clung to him with the desperation of the inflicted and dying. The jötun boy introduced himself as Prince Loki of Jötunheim, son of King Laufey._ _

__Thor, naturally, called horseshit. Sure, the boy was blue. Yeah, he had horns. No way was he royalty, though._ _

__Loki took exception to that and a miniature war between children had broken out in the forests, consisting of races and fishing battles and skipping stones. Eventually, they got so turned around and lost in the forests that even Loki couldn’t figure his way out. Thor blamed Loki. Loki stabbed him in the ribs and Thor pulled his hair._ _

__A beautiful friendship, fueled by rivalry and no small desperation (Thor had been so very certain they would starve to death. Loki was less concerned about that and more afraid of the howling wolves.) was born. One day, Thor realized he'd rather weave little braids in Loki's hair, like he'd seen in his mother's hair, than throw rocks. Loki, preening like a bird, let him._ _

__That was how King Laufey and King Odin found their sons. Unbeknownst to the boys, while they were missing, a war almost broke out. Laufey blamed Odin for his son's disappearance, who in turn blamed Laufey. Heimdall helpfully informed Odin what really happened, and the armies were put away. They found Loki and Thor, completely unharmed, fishing to their hearts' content in a peaceful lake, tucked away in the mountains._ _

__After an on-the-spot lecture, they were separated promptly, and both realms returned to passive aggressively flinging petty insults at each other. Right away, one thing was made abundantly clear: they wouldn't be seeing each other again._ _

__Loki pitched a fit worthy of legends._ _

__Really, the alliance was secured because Loki was a master of temper tantrums, and what Loki wanted, Loki got. That and his parents really just didn't know how to say 'no' to him, since all he wanted was a peace treaty that was peaceful enough for him to be friends with Thor. In peace._ _

__Odin grudgingly admitted it was a good idea, and the Peace Accords began. That was around when Thor stopped listening to history and started staring out the window, because he'd rather be outside and playing with his friends._ _

__Now, it seemed he'd be seeing a lot more of Loki in the future. Marriage typically meant one would spend more time with one another, after all. Unless Loki found a way to call it off. (Ending something like a betrothal would be child's play for him, especially considering his overprotective parents and older siblings and that one librarian that gave Thor the Evil Eye Glare every time he visited). A marriage to Loki was bound to be tangled in complications and drama of all kinds. Just thinking about it was enough to give Thor an icepick headache._ _

__It wasn't that he didn't want to be married to his oldest friend. Quite the opposite, since it was one of the few match ups he'd been presented with that wasn't a total stranger. That, and it was Loki. And Loki wasn't ugly. At all._ _

__He was intelligent, too. And powerful. Quick on his feet, mesmerizing, knew just as many ways to kill someone as Frigga._ _

__As the silence stretched on, Frigga called his name again. She looked worried._ _

__"It's fine," he said. "Good, I mean. Great! This is great. Loki will be--"_ _

__He cut himself off. Loki would be lovely and gorgeous and wow, yeah. No need to pour all that on his mother, though._ _

__He cleared his throat and nodded._ _

__"Yes. This will do."_ _

__Frigga arched an eyebrow, a little smile playing across her face._ _

__"Very well," she said. "I shall give your father the good news. He'll be overjoyed to spread the word to Jötunheim."_ _

__It was nice to have all of that settled. Thor had been growing tired of all the betrothal offers, and Mr. Someone's daughter being this or that, or Mr. That Person's son owning half of That in some other realm._ _

__A thought occurred to him and his rejoicing screeched to a halt._ _

__"Wait, mother—does Loki know of this arrangement?"_ _

__"He'll be informed by his father," said Frigga, confirming his worst fears. "It's all still in development, really. The details haven't been decided on."_ _

__Thor didn't know what details were needed, but the thought of Loki being the last to know about something as important as a betrothal was enough to make him break out in a nervous sweat._ _

__"I need to visit Jötunheim," he said, standing abruptly. "Right now. It's urgent. Life or death."_ _

__He ran into the Warriors Three and Sif on his way out, nearly plowed them all right over, and was about to continue on without a second thought when it occurred to him. Since he was going to Jötunheim with news that Loki may or may not take well, he may want back up. Lots of back up, reliable and strong, whom he knew would have his back in a pinch._ _

__Without so much as the slightest warning, he turned on heel and started rushing them toward the Observatory. Sif almost took his hand off, Fandral muttered something that Thor didn't care to repeat, and Hogun was politely confused. One doesn't simply shove Volstagg along, so he definitely allowed himself to be dragged off._ _

__"Do tell, whatever has shaken you so, my friend?" Volstagg asked. "I was lead to believe you would be given tidings worthy of celebration today!"_ _

__"If this is a celebration, you're missing the lovely ladies and handsome men," said Fandral, raising his eyebrows pointedly._ _

__"Is something amiss?" said Hogun._ _

__"Nothing so terrible," said Thor, assuring them. "And there will be a celebration worthy of legends…should I survive delivering the news."_ _

__"The news?" said Fandral._ _

__"So there is news?" said Sif. "What has happened?"_ _

__"There's no time," said Thor frantically. "We must make haste to Jötunheim."_ _

__"Jötunheim?" said Sif, frowning._ _

__"How fares Loki?" Volstagg asked._ _

__"We shall see for ourselves," said Thor grimly._ _

__Another flurry of anxious questions were thrown at him, but he was already heading for the Bifrost, mounting a horse in preparation for the long ride. Sensing his urgency, the others quickly fell into step with him. The solidarity from their presence at his side helped ground him, a much-needed courage for what trials were to come._ _

__He wasn't technically allowed to travel to Jötunheim, nor was anyone else, but with the peace treaties and Thor's close friendship with Loki, the borders had faded slightly. As such, Heimdall didn't warn them that travel to Jötunheim was treason, so much as he advised them not to stay too long. It was storm season there, and getting caught in one of their infamously treacherous blizzards didn't bode well for even the hardiest of jötnar, let alone anyone else._ _

__Heimdall nodded at them right before he sent them off._ _

__"I wish you luck, prince," he said. "And congratulations."_ _

__"Wait, you know as well?!"_ _

__Something flitted across Heimdall's face that might have been a smile, though that couldn't be right because Thor had never seen Heimdall smile once in his entire life. He didn't get the chance to confirm anything, as the Bifrost swept him out of Asgard, along with all his startled companions._ _

__As predicted, a storm raged through Jötunheim that drew the breath right from one's lungs and stung the eyes. Thor gathered his red cloak closer around himself, belatedly wishing he'd stopped to grab something warmer. His friends shifted around him, ill at ease in the harsh weather and their visibility all but nil._ _

__"Which way to the palace?" Fandral yelled._ _

__"I don't know!" said Thor, lifting his voice over the roaring wind._ _

__"You don't know?" Volstagg shouted._ _

__"I dearly hope you weren't expecting a welcoming committee," said Fandral._ _

__"Now that you mention it," Thor muttered sheepishly._ _

__Sif braced a hand against the hilt of her weapon, her sharp eyes casting around the area, searching for any sign of movement._ _

__"Are there any jötnar here?" she asked._ _

__"I certainly hope Heimdall didn't leave us stranded in a random, remote area," said Volstagg. "While I do love our travels, a blizzard isn't the most hospitable environment for a relaxing walk."_ _

__"We must keep on the look out for frost beast--"_ _

__Thor held a hand up and Hogun stopped halfway through. Thor and the others shuffled backwards tentatively, necks craning upward as a dark shadow moved through the whirlwinds of snow. Soon enough, the shadow developed legs and arms, a head sporting two bright crimson eyes._ _

__Once the jötun was close enough for Thor to get a good look at their facial features, he relaxed. He knew the old man from his other travels to Jötunheim. More often than not, he was the one who dragged himself and Loki out of any tight spots they landed themselves in. Especially when they were children, they kept a sharp eye out for Thor and Loki while they explored the wilds of Jötunheim._ _

__"Dofri," said Thor, grinning in relief. "Hello, my friend. How fares you?"_ _

__Dofri crossed his arms, regarded them coolly. Then his old, wrinkled face broke out into a smile, his eyes nearly disappearing under his crows feet._ _

__"Well met, Prince Thor," said Dofri. "I am well, as ever. What brings you to our land?"_ _

__"I come with urgent tidings," said Thor, pacing forward hastily, too filled with nervous energy to stay put. "It is an utmost emergency. I must speak with Prince Loki immediately."_ _

__"An emergency?" said Dofri, his smile fading into concern. "Whatever happened?"_ _

__"There is no time," said Thor. "If I am to live, I must get to Loki first."_ _

__If that wasn't enough to get Dofri moving, nothing was, and sure enough the old jötun was hurriedly ferrying them through the snow. Thor felt a little bad appealing to Dofri's proneness to worry like that, but he needed to find Loki before he learned about the betrothal. Last time Thor kept something so important a secret, he cast an illusion over Thor to make him appear female at an important soiree. Thor didn't realize until halfway through the event, and by then most of the people there thought Odin had a secret daughter he kept hidden from the realms._ _

__The way to the palace was hardly a stone's throw away, though with the weather conditions none of them could have been expected to know. Dofri stopped to tip off one of the guards to their arrival, nodding quickly to the loin-cloth wearing jötun (Thor would never understand jötun tradition, or why they wore less clothing on the colder days). They were led into the palace, where the harsh gales of freezing wind was kept blessedly at bay._ _

__"It's a pity," said Fandral. "I'd have loved to see the mountains. I have heard wonderous things about the scenery from the peaks in Jötunheim! Truly magnificent, apparently."_ _

__"Wait until the moon shows her great eye," said Dofri. "The forests come to life. Asgard may be a realm of eternal summer, but Jötunheim gleams under the night sky."_ _

__"We would be honored to see such splendor," said Hogun._ _

__A guard ran from one of the halls, whispered something in Dofri's ear, then darted back into one of the many twisting and turning corridors._ _

__"Loki has been alerted," said Dofri. "He will join us shortly--until then, do follow me. I'll show you to the dining halls, assuming the situation hasn't robbed you of your Asgardian stomachs?"_ _

__"Never!" said Volstagg with a chuckle._ _

__Unlike his friends, Thor wasn't feeling particularly hungry at the moment. Even if he did have his usual appetite, jötnar food wasn't very palatable. It was edible, of course, and some of their dishes were alright. The issue was their habit of freezing everything solid. Thor was about to warn Volstagg, when the doors to the hall slammed open and his reason for visiting Jötunheim stormed in like the blizzard outside._ _

__One might think, after knowing Loki for nearly a millennia, that Thor would know how to speak with him and more or less what went through his mind. One would be wrong--so very wrong. The twisted braid of raven hair on his head that seemed so wildly impractical it had to be kept up with magic wasn't nearly as complicated as his trip-wire thought process._ _

__He wasn't wearing a loincloth, unlike the rest of his jötnar brethren. Thor wasn't sure he felt relieved or disappointed over that. Instead he was clad in a fur coat and tunic that was a odd mix between Jötunheim and Asgard fashions. Loki had taken to fashion in Asgard as flames to dry kindling. He probably spent more time agonizing his clothes than anyone else Thor knew._ _

__"I heard there was an emergency," said Loki all at once, seeming to brace himself in dread and anticipation. He drew the cold air around him like a shield, crimson eyes flicking from face to face, before settling on Thor. "Was there an attack?"_ _

__Thor opened his mouth to speak, only for his voice to choke off. He traveled there to tell Loki, but now Loki stood before him, graceful and dignified and beautiful. The sudden need to word everything just right sneaked up on him._ _

__"Thor?" said Loki, his brows furrowing. Concern flashed across his face. "Were people injured?"_ _

__"No, no, nothing like that," said Sif, whose voice was thankfully in working order._ _

__Fandral nudged his arm._ _

__"You may want to hunt down that charm I know you've buried inside you," he murmured._ _

__Loki breathed out a huff and crossed his arms. Wisps of hair that escaped from his braids framed his face in loose waves._ _

__Words. Thor needed words._ _

__"Whatever you need, it better really be important," said Loki warningly. "Byleistr was in the room when the guard ran in. He's already sent for Father and--knowing my Father as I do--there will be an army amassed."_ _

__Thor's life flashed before his eyes._ _

__"Betrothal," he said, "there's a betrothal, it's not an emergency, well it is, I wanted to tell you first, but I—"_ _

__Loki put a hand over Thor's mouth. His expression was unreadable, which was notably a bad sign._ _

__"When I remove my hand," said Loki slowly, "I want you to say that again. Clearly. Just to ensure I've not misheard you."_ _

__"You didn't," said Volstagg, looking as though someone told him the gardens of Iðunn were burning._ _

__"Did you say your Father will amass an army?" said Sif, her face pale._ _

__Loki removed his hand._ _

__"We are betrothed," said Thor. "I—my mother told me, today."_ _

__A long, tedious stretch of silence that was as cold and unforgiving as the howling winds outside droned on. Thor tried valiantly not to jump to conclusions, put words in Loki's head before his friend spoke, but there was no missing the dangerous downward curve of his lips. It was probably thoughtfulness. Not murderous intent. Thor wasn't about to die._ _

__He needed to say something. No matter what his brain desperately wracked up, it always involved "Now, I know you're upset," and he knew from experience that Loki hated other people guessing what he was thinking. Usually because they were dead wrong. And then they were really dead._ _

__Loki's tongue flicked out to dampen his lips. It was the wrong time for Thor's mind to wander. He needed his head in the game, not in his nether regions._ _

__The splat of an icicle dropping from the ceiling shattered the uneasy quiet._ _

__Loki drew a breath, a thousand emotions flurrying in his eyes, only to snap his mouth shut again. He looked so alarmed, Thor wondered if there was something truly wrong, until he realized what ailed him. Loki was at a loss for words. He was never at a loss for words, but now—he was truly stunned._ _

__So, Loki wasn't informed. Somehow that both terrified and vindicated Thor all at once._ _

__"Loki," he started, but was interrupted ruthlessly._ _

__"You came all the way here to tell me that," said Loki._ _

__Thor flinched. The conversation was quickly heading into 'worst case scenario' territory. He shifted, reaching out subconsciously for the presence of his friends at his sides. They all looked more sympathetic than shaken, though. If Thor didn't know better, he'd say Fandral was mentally picking out what flowers to decorate Thor's departure ship._ _

__When they said nothing, Thor radiating hurt, Loki seemed to reevaluate his words._ _

__"I meant—Thor," he sighed. "Thor. You come down to Jötunheim in a show of urgency, terror even, alerted Dofri to an emergency—oh, Ymir, Byleistr was in the room."_ _

__Loki pinched the bridge of his nose._ _

__"You fool," he said, though there was an undertone of warmth that brought a spring of hope to Thor's heart. "You wonderful fool. You will be the one to explain to my Father why he gathered Jötunheim's armies on such short notice, because you found out we are betrothed."_ _

__("He just complimented, insulted, and gave you your death warrant in one breath," said Fandral in utmost awe.)_ _

__"You are pleased?" said Thor, an impossibly wide growing on his face. He must've looked deranged, but he couldn't care beyond his joy._ _

__Loki raised his eyebrows._ _

__"I should hardly think that is your greatest concern at the moment," he said._ _

__"But you are pleased?" said Thor, trying not to sound desperate. (He failed.)_ _

__"Thor, the armies are marching," said Loki slowly, as if explaining to a toddler. "Here. Right now. To this palace."_ _

__"Will they attack?" Sif asked, her hand twitching to her sword. While she enjoyed battle as much as any other warrior, she didn't look eager to battle the full might of Jötunheim's forces._ _

__"Not on sight, if that's what worries you," said Loki, scoffing. "I know you of Asgard are pitifully lacking in terms of understanding the people you share Yggdrasil with, but try and give us some credit. We're not barbarians."_ _

__"I never said--"_ _

__"It'll be fine, right?" said Thor, grinning. Loki wasn't answering his question, but that was fondness in his voice earlier, Thor was sure of it. That had to bode well. Hopefully. "We will speak with your brother and clear the misunderstanding. Surely that should take care of it?"_ _

__Loki looked thoroughly unimpressed with his deductive reasoning, which—ouch. He was hardly a masterful tactician, but he wasn't an idiot._ _

__"Thor," he said in the same tone one might say 'moron,' "you gave word of an emergency, to which my brother sent for my Father."_ _

__Thor's hopeful little smile was quickly fading._ _

__"Your father?" he said, a little part of him clinging to the off chance he misheard. "King Laufey?"_ _

__"No, your cousin Erik— _yes _, my Father," said Loki sharply._ _ __

__

__

__"Well, shit," said Fandral, successfully summarizing Thor’s feelings on the matter._ _

__He'd met King Laufey only once, those long years ago when he and Loki were children. Back then, Laufey had seemed to tower on forever, his head brushing against the clouds, his voice echoing from the deepest caverns that stretched all throughout Asgard. Thor hadn't even been able to move._ _

__It would be different now, surely. Thor was bigger, no longer a (sort of) small child. Loki's father couldn't possibly be so huge._ _

__He needed a plan. Something to say, an explanation. He had a feeling that "Hello, yes, I found out I was betrothed to your son and sort of panicked," wouldn't go over very well. Thor would soon learn firsthand what Laufey thought about the betrothal of his youngest (and not so secret favorite) son. Little Loki whom he almost started a Realm-war over when he went missing for three days._ _

__Thor turned to Loki, all his concerns bubbling up at once, hoping Loki would know what to say. He always knew what to do in tight spots, this was no different._ _

__He didn't get a word edgewise as the doors of the palace slammed open, gales of wind carrying in silvery snow that billowed like fog._ _

__Now that they were close, Thor didn't know how he didn't feel them approaching sooner. Their lumbering gait was graceless, yet utterly silent._ _

__It wasn't until Laufey stepped in that he felt the rumble of their strength. Several rows of jötnar decked out in sparse, silvery armor parted. Their blue skin gave it the illusion of a parting sea._ _

__Thor was right about one thing: Laufey wasn't as tall as he remembered. He stood a good head shorter than his soldiers, but commanded no less attention. If anything, he seemed to draw it in, a veritable collapsing star sucking in all the energy around him. All at once, Thor knew where Loki got his dramatic flare from._ _

__When the jötnar pulled up to him, coming to a stop with the doors still hanging open, the blizzard spilling ice over the floors, Thor realized even their shortest towered above him. Laufey's face was all cruel angles and hollows, different from Loki's softer features. He looked down at Thor with crimson eyes, and he saw his bloody death a thousand times over in an instant._ _

__In a fight, Thor would win. That was what he told himself. Over and over._ _

__Somehow, Laufey's raw disapproval crushed all Thor's fighting spirit._ _

__"Father," said Loki graciously, smiling as if Laufey's arrival was a warm summer day, instead of Thor's impending demise._ _

__Then Loki jabbed Thor in the ribs with his elbow, eyeing him pointedly._ _

__Thor opened his mouth and released a funny squeaking noise. He cleared his throat and tried again, frantic._ _

__"I am Thor, son of Odin--"_ _

__"I know who you are," said Laufey. He took his eyes off Thor, who wasn't sure whether to feel insulted at the lack of regard or relieved, and swept his gaze around the entrance hall. Then he locked his eyes on Loki. "I received grim tidings from Byleistr. How fares you, my son?"_ _

__"I am well," said Loki. "Right, Thor?"_ _

__Really, standing in front of Loki's father, in Loki's palace, in Loki's homeworld, Thor felt as though Loki should be the one broaching the news. His mouth dry, he mechanically worked through the explanation._ _

__Laufey's eyebrows, what little he had, raised with every word that Thor spoke. By the time he finished, the plaintive hope coloring Thor's voice sounding pathetic to his own ears, Laufey looked downright incredulous._ _

__"Absolutely not. I refuse," said Laufey._ _

__Thor felt his heart break into a thousand little pieces._ _

__"Father," said Loki, lightly admonishing. "We spoke about this earlier. We agreed on this."_ _

__"But, my son," said Laufey, "you cannot possibly wish to leave your home for these æsir?"_ _

__"These æsir have names," said Sif under her breath._ _

__"We have already exhausted this conversation," said Loki, ignoring Sif smoothly, moving in front of Thor and the others to stand directly in front of Laufey._ _

__The difference in height was even more noticeable. Loki barely struggled to Laufey's shoulders, his neck craned so as to meet his father's gaze. He reached a hand up to Laufey, who laced his hand around his son's own far smaller one. After a moment, Laufey stooped to one knee, his face softening. It thawed the forbidden expression that seemed permanently etched into him._ _

__Another jötun stepped forward, white-haired and white-eyed, and Thor recognized them as Helblindi. The second child of Laufey, born blind and gifted with clairvoyance rivaled only by Thor's mother, the Queen Frigga, herself._ _

__"We will miss you," said Helblindi demurely. They didn't need to kneel, standing only a few inches taller than Loki._ _

__"I should hardly expect to be kept there all eternity," Loki scoffed, but he held up his other hand for Helblindi to clasp regardless. "I am betrothed, not a prisoner of war. Is that not correct, Thor?"_ _

__Thor straightened abruptly at being called out, already nodding before his mind processed the entirety of Loki's words._ _

__"Yes, yes of course," he said. "I would never dream of keeping you from your family forever."_ _

__Loki turned back to his family. A rare, sincere smile bloomed across his face._ _

__"This will only bring our realms closer," he said comfortingly. "Not farther apart."_ _

__Laufey held himself strong and firm as ever, but there was a tinge of defeat in his eyes. His shoulders slumped ever so slightly, and he cupped his youngest son's face in his other hand._ _

__"At least take one of your siblings with you," said Laufey. "Just for the first few months. Do it for this old man, will you?"_ _

__For a moment, Thor wondered if Loki would argue on principle (and then agree anyway), but Loki only nodded._ _

__"I imagine Helblindi would like that," said Loki, turning a decidedly less sincere smile on his sibling._ _

__Helblindi seemed to hear an all-knowing undertone that caused them to shift uncomfortably. Thankfully, it all went over Laufey's head. Once Laufey and Helblindi finally pulled away from Loki, the army was set up around the palace for the time being. They took up roost in the barracks, while Helblindi showed them to the guest apartments. Loki hovered close by, strangely quiet, as Helblindi gave them an impromptu tour._ _

__There was a courtyard with a garden, silvery trees and bushes with rich red berries. Deep violet flowers grew on vines, crawling up the walls and filling the air with a faintly sweet scent. A few strange, orange flowers that seemed to hang upside-down in a bell shape were just starting to bloom. Loki stopped by them, tapped each of them with one finger as he walked, and they all unfurled to full bloom._ _

__It was like watching a whole new person. Thor was forcibly reminded of his mother, tending to her garden. He'd had no idea that Loki had a green thumb, though. Perhaps that was what allowed Loki and Frigga to bond so closely from the beginning, rather than an equal love for cloak and dagger magics._ _

__"It's beautiful, no?" came a rumbling voice belonging to another jötun, a little taller than Helblindi. Byleistr resembled his father the most, though he had a strip of black hair braided down the back of his head. It was shaven off on the sides—the latest fashion trend in Jötunheim, apparently._ _

__His cranberry-red eyes took in the whole garden, before lingering on the orange flowers._ _

__"Dragon-snaps," he said. "Loki's favorite."_ _

__Thor shuffled his feet awkwardly, wracking his mind for something to say. It was Loki's brother, so he ought to try and make himself tolerable. Small talk wasn't Thor's forte, though, and he was left floundering._ _

__A huffing laugh escaped Byleistr, and he gave Thor a good-natured slap on the back._ _

__"I wish you luck with my youngest brother," said Byleistr. "He—well, you've known him for centuries. He's fond of his tricks."_ _

__Thor perked up, as if a flint had sparked fire in his conversational abilities._ _

__"Yes! Has he ever told you of the time he animated all the roasts in a party I invited him to?" said Thor. "One of Father's advisers wasn't sure about inviting him because—"_ _

__Thor's voice choked off. Telling Loki's brother that General Tyr hadn't wanted Loki to attended because he was a jötun probably wasn't the best conversation starter._ _

__"That is—he was unsure," said Thor. "Well, Loki was slighted and during the height of feast, when everyone went to dine, he animated all the roasts to run about the hall."_ _

__Byleistr snorted._ _

__"Well, that sounds like him."_ _

__"My friend, Volstagg, chased one of the them around," said Thor, chuckling at the memory. "Oh, and Hogun tried to shoot one of the fowl down."_ _

__That finally caused Byleistr to guffaw. They traded stories back and forth--Thor learned Loki had told all of Jötunheim about the wedding dress incident—until they'd wandered far enough into the garden that neither of them could see or hear Loki anymore._ _

__Finally, Byleistr turned, resting a large hand on Thor's shoulder. It clamped a little harder than necessary, sending a bone-deep chill into his flesh, right through his armor and furs._ _

__"This is the first time I've spoken with you in person," said Byleistr, "and were it not for Loki and his tales, you would be a stranger. I look upon you and I see a man of honor. However, I would be bereft in my duty as the eldest if I did not give you this message."_ _

__He leaned down so they were eye-to-eye._ _

__"He's my brother," he said. "My youngest sibling. I held him in my arms the day he was born, and promised I would keep him safe until my dying breath. Should I learn you have mistreated him, or that he is unhappy in Asgard, I will crush you without hesitation."_ _

__Somehow, Thor didn't doubt Byleistr would indeed succeed in destroying him if he failed as a husband. He could ensure Byleistr all day, every day, for the next century that he would make Loki's life as blissful as a dream, but somehow he knew that wasn't what Byleistr wanted. Words meant little next to action. Only time would prove Thor's intentions._ _

__"I understand," he said._ _

__Byleistr stared at him hard, before he leaned back._ _

__"Good," he said. "I'm glad we've cleared that up. Now then—let us return to the others before they begin to suspect I've already killed you."_ _


	2. What still waters keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again! I literally massacred Norse lore in this chapter so if that's a problem, eh... cover your eyes? Lol, enjoy! And I forgot to add the Intersex Jotunn biology to the tags. Oops. :( I fixed it, but I hope that doesn't bother anyone who jumped on board this who doesn't like that.

 

After a hearty meal consisting of subzero soups that were probably edible for æsir, but most certainly unpalatable, was served to Thor and the circus troupe he called friends, they were directed to the guest quarters by servants and Loki was given time to reflect. Historically, reflection wasn’t his favorite hobby.

Two weeks ago, if anyone said he was to be promised to his childhood friend, Loki would have stabbed them because that meant they knew he’d switched out Helblindi’s name with his own. And then he would have laughed, for the chances of anyone from Jötunheim being chosen for the Crown Prince of Asgard was so slim, there could be no other fitting response. Oh, it was true, their two realms had not been closer in over three thousand years, but they were by no means that close in terms of friendliness. 

Queen Frigga, Loki noted, snipping at rotting dragon-snap, was a crafty woman, even insidious, and Asgard was all the better with her in it. Now if only a drop or two of her wiles had taken root in her son. Brilliant Thor, who embodied the golden radiance of Asgard, whose smile was brighter than the sun, who had more muscles in his left arm than Loki did in his entire body—no, he wasn’t staring. 

He was going to be married to that. Loki rolled the idea over his head, imagined it, walking down an aisle in whispering fabrics and glinting adornments. Asgard would murmur and titter, the sparse attires of Jötunheim so unlike their more modest wear. Loki would grin, cat-like and triumphant, because they would never know it was supposed to be _anyone else _in the realms.__

__Loki twined a long, purple flower around his fingers, magic making it flower brighter than any others in Jötunheim, and knew he had Frigga to thank for that, too._ _

__Now that the little daydream of two centuries was a reality, it was almost unsettling. He and Thor had been friends for so long, best friends, only friends. Everything should change, then—but what if it didn’t? In the end, the entire union was for political gain and nothing more. They required no real feelings to be involved._ _

__Were only the elders, King Laufey’s crone advisers, able to hear his mind. Their faces would pucker up like lemons left out to rot in Asgard’s sun. How they must have lamented when they were informed of Thor’s decision._ _

__“If you think any louder, my friend, the flowers may wilt away yet.”_ _

__So much for fading away into the garden, left to his own devises whilst his siblings made sure he was alone. The irritation he mustered up was weak, even to himself, and he let it die out with a sigh._ _

__“Loki?”_ _

__It always stunned him, how Thor managed to glow even under the dark and cloudy Jötunheim skies. He was truly a child of the summer._ _

__"Yes?" said Loki, acting as though he wasn't dying to stare at Thor's white-blond hair, the little braided strands tied back. He didn't want to study every little fleck of green in Thor's almost-perfectly blue eyes at all. Whatsoever. Nope, not Loki._ _

__He turned his back and focused on the flowers before it got odd._ _

__“You’re being awfully introspective, I should think,” said Thor, a few strides of his long, powerful legs carrying him to Loki’s side._ _

__“Aren’t I always?” said Loki, determinedly not staring._ _

__Thor chuckled and said, “No.”_ _

__“Well, perhaps I would be more, were I left to myself in my own garden,” said Loki, sharper than he intended, and then quickly returned his attention to the flowers to hide his own contriteness._ _

__Several quiet snips sent a flurry of browning tips fluttering to the ground. A flow of warm air drifted from the spelled soil, ideal for bringing his garden to life. There was any number of enchantments that could have weeded and culled the rotting stems, but Loki preferred to do it by hand. It gave him something to focus on during situations exactly like this one—with Thor taking forever to organize his thoughts, heeding his words before speaking._ _

__Mark it on the calendar as a historical moment, Loki thought with some sarcasm, resisting the urge to glance sideways at him, lest it be mistaken as _fond _.___ _

____“Are you—well?” said Thor haltingly._ _ _ _

____“I am in good health,” said Loki, roundabout on purpose and thoroughly enjoying the way it made Thor’s face scrunch up. To think one so easily read would soon become King of Asgard._ _ _ _

____“I meant to inquire as to what's on your mind,” said Thor, shifting foot to foot, hand twitching for the grip of Mjölnir._ _ _ _

____Loki wasn’t even near ready to answer that question, so he stalled with a flippant, “About?”_ _ _ _

____All he received was what sounded like a rumbled curse, Thor’s temperament finally sifting through, and he shuffled forward even closer. Now, Loki really could see the flecks of green in his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Allow me to rephrase,” said Thor, reaching out a hand to clasp—so, he had been paying attention. Let it never be said Thor was unromantic. “Are you happy?”_ _ _ _

____The sheers stilled in Loki’s hands, the garden that was ever a source of ruminations failing him. Happy was too bland an emotion to describe what Loki felt. He wasn’t sure it was happiness at all, really. Fierce and vicious joy, maybe—or triumph—or uncertainty and no small amount of trepidation. Or, most likely, a little bit of everything._ _ _ _

____He set aside the sheers and turned fully for the first time, lacing his fingers through Thor’s, and answered the best he could:_ _ _ _

____“I am.”_ _ _ _

____It was what he wanted to feel, what he knew Thor wanted him to feel, and with their fingers entangled, it may just be true._ _ _ _

____Steady warmth radiated from Thor’s hands, something that had fascinated Loki as a child and never truly stopped fascinating him as an adult. It always seemed to steep right into his bones, all the way to his core. He wondered if it felt the same to Thor, only in the reverse._ _ _ _

____A crooked, pleased grin lit up Thor’s face as a numb tingling spread across Loki’s cheeks, and he knew he was turning indigo. Thor was saved a pair of sheers in his ribs by the timely arrival of Byleistr, who took one look at them huddled close together and scurried over to them._ _ _ _

____Loki pulled his hand from Thor’s, keeping the memory of his warmth etched into his skin. Thor shuffled back a few steps, clearing his throat rapidly and suddenly looking very interested in the flowers. Not for the first time, Loki wondered what Byleistr had spoken to Thor about the previous day. He thought he was sly about the whole thing, but some sort of gravitational spell gone wrong seemed to draw Loki’s eyes to Thor constantly, so he more or less knew what Thor was doing—all the time._ _ _ _

____“I see you are already up and about,” said Byleistr, clapping a heavy hand on Thor’s shoulder. He glanced between the two of them so suspiciously that Loki was tempted to kiss Thor in front of him out of spite._ _ _ _

____He told himself it was wisdom and maturity, not cowardice, that stopped him._ _ _ _

____“He’s been up several hours,” said Loki, grabbing and flipping the sheers through the air, and giving Byleistr a baleful glare. Someone could get stabbed and it would not be Thor, for once._ _ _ _

____“The others have yet to stir,” said Byleistr amiably, rooting himself very firmly in the conversation with no signs of leaving them._ _ _ _

____“It’s the gloomy weather,” said Thor, his face going slack a half-second later as he realized how his words might have sounded. “Not that it’s _bad _weather! Just gray and darker and cold...”___ _ _ _

______His hopeful little smile started to wilt under Byleistr’s steady, merciless gaze, and Loki’s heart bled a little for him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I imagine the constant night-time overcast would affect their sleep timetable,” said Loki sagely, patting Thor’s arm comfortingly. “With time, I am sure they would adjust. Our skies are quite something.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thor’s eyes immediately went up on habit, nodding absently._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, it is very stunning,” he said, smiling winningly, and yes—Loki approved of that reaction. He was learning._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If you would like,” said Loki, shifting so it was clear he was ignoring Byleistr, who grumbled something unintelligible and vehement under his breath, “perhaps I could show you a few of my favorite overlooks in the mountains?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The storms had long passed and if one looked close enough, they might see a glimpse of a stars._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It would be my utmost pleasure," said Thor, beaming. "I have had little chance to see the full extent of Jötunheim beauty until now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______As tense as the relations between Jötunheim and Asgard were, it was wonder they were allowed to see each other at all. Loki opted not to say that and ruin a perfectly good mood._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We do usually favor the Vanaheim and Alfheim towns," said Loki wistfully, picturing the enormous floating spires of Alfheim, the cascading falls and rolling greenery. Standing atop one of the spires, it was possible to glimpse the wrinkle of far-off oceans and, in the opposite direction, a sloping desert. "I do miss the libraries."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Byleistr inserted himself back in the conversation with a snort, saying, "If you'd not marked up all the public buildings with slander, you may still be welcome there."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I _am _welcome," Loki sniffed.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"They tolerate you," said Byleistr._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"They're happy to have me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"They don't have much of a choice."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why are you still here?" Loki snapped, brandishing the sheers threateningly when Byleistr held up his hands in mock-surrender. "Let's be off, Thor. Enough of this buffoon."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After vanishing the remainders of his gardening equipment, Loki hooked an arm through Thor's and dragged him away. Byleistr followed them, because of course he did. Outside the garden, he found Helblindi entertaining Thor's friends, who had finally roused from their fitful rest to greet the late afternoon. Loki almost passed them by without a second thought, before he realized they were an excellent opportunity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He focused seiðr around Helbindi's feet, freezing them to floor, and cackled at the cry alarm that came a moment later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Tell a story about Byleistr, would you?" he called out to Helblindi, who in turn threw him a very rude gesture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Don't," said Byleistr sternly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"There are stories about our strong friend?" said Fandral, casting an appraising look at Byleistr, his ever word sounding as though he was waiting for applause._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"There are none," said Byleistr._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, there are plenty," said Helblindi, prying their feet off the floor. "Must you be so contrary, Loki?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Loki only grinned impishly in response, taking leave of their area and heading out into the entrance hall. Furs from slain beasts and tapestries, most of which he had woven with his own hands, fluttered against the walls, proudly displayed. His wasn’t the grandest of palaces, nowhere near the splendor of Asgard’s golden royal palace, but it was home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Right before the great double doors leading to the outside courtyard, Thor stopped in front of a mounted bilgesnipe head. No one else seemed to appreciate it and Byleistr had grumbled over it for weeks, but Loki rather liked causing a stir, so he kept it. Thor, on the other hand, openly admired it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“A worthy beast, if not more of a pest,” he said with a beaming smile, and Loki suspected he was merely relieved to recognize at least one of the creatures on the walls. “Truly, we have many battles of legend to our names.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Loki couldn’t stop from blurting out, “You have, you mean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What was that?” said Thor blithely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nothing in particular,” said Loki, dragging him along again, nodding at Dofri as he pushed the doors open for them, and then seemed to melt back into the shadows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Thor looked like he wanted to argue, so Loki pointed out a very large scar in the otherwise smooth, flagged ground in the outside courtyard. It had been caused decades ago by an experiment gone painfully wrong and was permanent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“A powerful sorcerer did this?” said Thor, eyeing the damage, sounding impressed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Loki thought it was rather tragic, personally. It was a perfectly good courtyard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Angrboða, yes,” said Loki, smiling regardless at Thor’s curiosity. So often was it he scoffed at magic and tricks, Loki liked it when he gave them a second look. “She enchanted the suits of armor in the halls.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The ones that are spelled to come alive and fight off invaders?” said Thor. “They could have done with some color, don’t you think?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Angrboða is among our chief sorcerers,” said Byleistr with a frown, “she revolutionized magic over the past two thousand years.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Thor nodded and said, “Yes, but they could have some color.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Loki laughed at his brother’s offended expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You won’t win,” he said. “And I am inclined to agree. They could do with some gold, I should think.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Or red,” said Thor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“She _enchanted _the Fenrir wolf,” said Byleistr, blustering up.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At the nonplussed, slightly disbelieving, look that Thor threw at him, Loki said a bit sheepishly, “I wanted a pet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A pet,” Thor replied. “A beast the size of a mountain—a pet?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Loki, that is fantastic!” Thor bellowed, laughing uproariously and giving Loki a little shake with their joined arms. “Would I be allowed to meet the beast?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No,” said Byleister at the exact same time as Loki gave an excited, “Yes!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They glared at each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Again, I ask, why are you still here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is Angrboða still in the practice of enchanting beasts?” said Thor hopefully. “Might I acquire one for myself?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Goats are not enough?” said Loki, grinning at the sudden turn of annoyance on Thor’s face. “In any case, the answer is no. Angrboða has not practice more than healing magics and tonics for many centuries.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A few experiments went bad,” said Byleistr._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Loki pointed a hand back to the scarred courtyard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s a pity,” said Thor, downtrodden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Indeed,” said Loki breezily, a far-cry from the “Get over it,” he was tempted to throw out. (See? He was learning how to interact with people without causing fights.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Outside the courtyard was the stables, towering high above Loki’s head, filled with any manner of beasts, most notably Frost Beasts. He heard the snuffles and snores from the courtyard archway and smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You know,” said Byleistr, his smirk all but audible, “the wolf almost died. It wasn’t used to the climate here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Loki let his face go deadly calm, pursing his lips. Byleistr wouldn’t dare—not in front of Thor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Loki cried—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I most certainly did NOT—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He _bawled _until Angrboða assured him the wolf would live,” Byleistr barked out with a laugh. “You should have seen him sniveling—ARGH!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As Byleistr pulled the much-deserved dagger from his ribs, Loki abandoned him as he darted into the stables with Thor at his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Freshly turned three-hundred and forty-five, Loki had more than sobbed when he learned his pet wolf might die. Angrboða, whether from pity or the simple wish to shut him up, attempted a spell that had caused Fenrir to grow to the size of a healthy jötun adult. It also made the wolf feral and vicious, but a few decades of hard work and training fixed him. They became nigh inseparable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Of course, the humans on Midgard somehow managed to translate that into: Loki and Angrboða had a child that was somehow a wolf._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He would never understand humans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Where is the beast now?" Thor asked, as they scurried under a trapdoor between two holdings, the Frost Beasts sound asleep. With any luck, Byleistr wouldn’t find them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Fenrir plays with the wild frost beasts,” said Loki, snow flurrying around him as he surveyed the skies. It was looking to be ideal for star-gazing. “They’re the only creatures big enough to handle his roughhousing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The frozen ground crunched under their feet, trampled grasses giving away Fenrir’s recent presence in the area. Loki guided Thor through a darker part of the nearby valley, through a narrow crevasse, where Fenrir often hunted away the afternoon. They clambered out the other side, Thor smacking his forehead on a low-hanging boulder that formed oddly with the crevasse, drawing a startled chuckle from Loki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Any curses of annoyance or pain died on Thor’s lips, as he finally took notice to the hulking mound of fur and muscles that prowled around the wide meadow that opened up before them. Snarling teeth, glaring emerald eyes, obsidian claws that dug into the ground and upturned it. A gazelle lay in tatters at the edge of the meadow, entrails strewn about the grasses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Loki grimaced, formulating an excuse, since Fenrir was still quite feral, but none of that turned out to be necessary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“There you are, Fenrir!” Thor howled happily, all but running forward, arms held out. “Come here you over-grown pup! I see you, too, have bathed in glorious battle!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Fenrir gave a low _boof _and flicked luminous eyes from Thor to Loki, and then back again. Eventually, he lowered his great head, never one to lift his nose at good scratches, and allowed Thor to ruffle his facial fur and cajole him playfully. By some force of nature that certainly wasn’t Loki’s conscious thought, his feet carried him closer, until he was right at Thor’s shoulder. When Thor turned, he beamed, pressing a hand against Loki’s neck and jaw. He realized a dangerously fond smile had formed on his face without his even noticing.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It is indeed some fierce magic that would make such a beast,” said Thor bracingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Some magic,” said Loki halfheartedly, a miniature sun blooming against the side of his face. He ran a hand along Fenrir’s fur, digging his nails in to give him scratches. “We’ll be riding him into the mountains.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Fenrir gave an excited whine at the “r” word, turning so abruptly he knocked Loki clean off his feet and drenched him in slobber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I should have left you on Midgard, mutt.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It will be an honor to ride such a valiant beast,” said Thor very seriously, before breaking off into a chuckle and rubbing around Fenrir’s nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Loki scrambled up Fenrir’s side, calling out, “You’ll spoil him rotten!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I lavish him in only the affection he deserves,” said Thor as he joined Loki, taking a seat behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Loki dug his heels into Fenrir’s side and they set off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Two bounds carried them straight up the ravine, clearing the treeline. Wind screamed in Loki’s ears, icy sleet rolling off his face and drawing a sting of cold tears to his eyes. The landscape twisted and turned, dipping and curving, changing with every storm that raged through the mountains. He clung to Fenrir, buried his face in thick fur, and lost himself in the thrills as they raced up and up and up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Or, he tried to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The only thing he could seem to lose himself in today was the burn of Thor’s arms around his waist, his hands clasped tightly against his stomach. Thor nestled his face in Loki’s hair, breathing deeply, his laughter vibrating against his back. His world was a torrential downpour of Thor and he would bet money the damn oaf knew it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Once they arrived at the top of the peak Loki frequented the most, Thor unlatched himself from Loki, the sudden absence of his arms numbing his skin. Mountains scrawled out before them, turning blue and silvery at the horizon. The forests looked like delicate lines of fur on the mountain ranges._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s beautiful,” said Thor, doing a full spin, taking in the mountains and sky all at once. Countless stars fought for dominance in the sky on the velvety blackness behind them. “You don’t get views like this on Asgard. So much… snow. It’s sparkly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Thor trailed off awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“There are a lot of stars.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Loki sighed, leaning forward and patting Fenrir’s neck, and then finally joined Thor on the ground. Snow gave away under his feet, sinking up to his ankles. The air hummed an ancient melody of frost, but beyond that was pure silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There were no blue skies on Jötunheim. Only unending, peaceful nights._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Looking at it now, it is hard to believe our land suffered for so long,” said Loki softly, mindful of the fragile quiet. “We nearly died, all of us."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I remember,” said Thor, and his face reflected the statement. Many times in their youth, Loki had regaled the tales of war. Looking back, Loki wished he'd pulled his punches a little more. "Your people suffered. It gladdens me that your realm has recovered so. For awhile, I feared for you. For all of you, I mean. I didn't only fear for you—it was an indiscriminate fear—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Loki took mercy and stopped him with a hand on his elbow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It was a long time ago,” he said, keeping a hand there—for Thor’s own benefit, of course. Certainly not because the ground threatened to judge him unworthy and swallow him whole. If his fingers dug in a little harder than normal, Thor made no note of it. “However, it was the reason I brought you here today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Always a reason for everything,” said Thor with a weak laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The conversation was a long time coming, but despite all his mental preparation, something sour turned in Loki’s stomach. He had contemplated that very moment across centuries, agonized it, formed speeches and lectures, poetry and anything he could think of to make it easier. When nothing made the truth easy, he pushed it away, thinking maybe the moment would simply never come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Now he wondered where the time went, the centuries and decades to prepare, and why he had to stand there now, completely unprepared?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Loki?" said Thor, waving a hand in front of Loki's face. "You were saying something?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You know of the Casket of Ancient Winters?" said Loki slowly, gauging Thor's expression as it went from confused, to lost, to enlightenment, and back to confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"The heart of Jötunheim, right?" said Thor. "The Casket was taken and hidden by King Laufey, if I recall correctly. It has been... a while since I heard the story."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"That is what most of Jötunheim, what the Realms, believes to be true, yes," said Loki, each word a labor of effort. "However, what they believe is a lie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Thor stopped moving abruptly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"The Cask was not hidden," said Loki, feeling like a child again, surrounded by ring of icy spikes that nearly impaled his tutors, called to his fingertips unbidden. "Not, as I imagine, Asgard believes. Truthfully the Cask exists no more."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That wrung a reaction from Thor, whirling around, stricken and alarmed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It was destroyed? By whom? I thought your Realm depended on the Casket for life—"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It did, still does, really, and that's why I brought you hear. To tell you the truth," said Loki. It sounded like a lie to his own ears. He couldn’t remember the last time he admitted to the whole and complete truth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"No games?" said Thor, torn between suspicious and concern._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"No games," said Loki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Loki wracked his brain for the explanation that best fit, freezing when Thor braced a hand against his neck, his thumb brushing against his jawline. So rare was it when Loki was rendered speechless. Of all times for wit to abandon him, now wasn't it—so naturally his tongue seized up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When his father told him about the betrothal, it was just a possibility. A dream, a fantasy, not a part of any reality Loki would live in. Then it was and Thor chose him. Thor had no idea what he was getting into, but Loki was happy and he didn't care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I am the Casket of Ancient Winters," Loki breathed, reaching up to grasp Thor's hand when it abruptly stilled, searching his face for every emotion visible, etching it to memory. "It was never hidden. Not really."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"They—what? Bound your life to it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Thor sounded horrified, the well-meaning idiot. Somehow, Loki wasn't surprised he missed the hint._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"No, I merged with it as an infant," said Loki. "My sire left me in the Temple of Winters as King Odin's forces broke through the outlier defenses. I joined successfully before the bulk of your father's forces arrived."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Thor scrutinized Loki as though expecting him to turn square and start glowing. The gears in his head turned desperately, and Loki felt more amused than concerned as he watched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"For a long while they thought the joining destroyed the Cask," said Loki, continuing when Thor appeared bereft of words. "When I was young, though, I started showing signs of usual magics. They figured out the truth soon enough."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________(Bursts of magic, flying out of control, tearing apart his room at the slightest fling of his hand—young Loki had been terrified of himself, of his own magic. When they explained, that they’d lied to him, that the Cask wasn’t destroyed, he’d been furious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Then he was excited because he, the small and unnecessary third child, was _special _and unique.)___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"So..." Thor paused, wetting his lips. "So you have special ice powers?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"No--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Are you Jötunheim's mascot?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Am I—no, Thor. Just—no."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"So, you don't have special powers, you don't special privileges," said Thor, the beginnings of a smile on his face, "Loki, I hate to bare bad news, but I think you got the short end of this bargain."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"There's more than privileges and bargains, you fool," said Loki warmly, clasping both Thor's hands between them. "You remember how the Casket is the heart of Jötunheim? The joining made it so the energy that keeps my people in good health is inside of me. I am... essentially the heart of Jötunheim."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh, you didn't have to tell me about a Casket for me to know you're the heart of Jotunheim," said Thor lightly. "Who doesn't adore you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was a rhetorical question and Thor was joking, but Loki felt his face color deeply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Everyone doesn't, and let me finish," he said, scolding with no real annoyance. "You know what it means—I simply cannot leave Jötunheim for ages on end, not unless I want this realm to crumble. I will have to visit, replenish the energy, I cannot—"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Be the spouse you want _, the words unspoken, searing like poison on the tip of Loki’s tongue.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You are clever, brilliant even," said Thor, "but you ever over-complicate matters. You said yourself our realms will only be made closer. And let us not lie—you have always came and gone between Asgard and Jötunheim without asking before. The only difference is now you have the Bifrost."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It wasn’t really that simple, but none of that mattered. Loki could sing or fly, do a million other things fueled by an overpowering joy that swept him away. Sentiment threatened to turn him into a fair waif, swooning on his feet, and he caught himself just in time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He combed his fingers through Thor's hair, teased the side of his face, and pulled away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A split-second was all he needed to replace himself, clamber up on Fenrir, then leave Thor grasping for air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"LOKI!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Loki gave Fenrir's scruff a nudge, laughing wildly as he tore down the mountainside, his paws hardly meeting the ground before he was leaping off again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A crackle of thunder drew his attention backwards, where Thor was barreling down the mountain after them. Mjölnir spun round and round, propelling him along head-first, as always._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Loki wanted to scold him, because if there were people traveling the paths today they would be gravely injured. For all Loki cared (loved—he loved him but it was far, far too early to admit that, even to himself) for Thor, he was so frequently bullheaded and quick to battle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Still, no one was out, so Loki indulged him. A wave of wintry magic sent an avalanche crashing down upon him. Loki cackled as Thor nearly tumbled head over heels with the snow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________By the time they returned to the palace, Loki and Thor were winded and caked in snow and ice. Thor's facial hair looked more like a proper beard, icicles hanging down to his collar bone. He was trying to keep them there as long as he possibly could without breaking them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You almost gave me a heart-attack," Byleistr growled the moment Loki and Thor stepped inside. He was all drawn up like a taut bowstring, exuding such an aura of melodramatic concern that Loki's eyes hurt from the effort of rolling them. "Don't ignore me!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Loki wound an arm around Thor's, who started to look a little concerned about the murderous glare Byleistr was pinning him under, and strode imperiously to the courtyard. He knew the rest of Thor's merry crew waited there impatiently, having been unceremoniously dumped for a nice hike through the Jötunheim wilderness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He didn't mind Sif and Hogun so much, and Volstagg had his moments, but Fandral was another story. The way he looked, the way he talked, his "sense of humor," his weapon—everything about him was enough to make Loki grit his teeth. It wasn't even that Fandral was a bad person, but he seemed to think if he smiled wide enough and waxed into overly-colorful poetry, everyone would instantly love him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Maybe it worked for the waifs in Asgard, but it was a source of constant aggravation to Loki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I suppose these are my escorts?" he asked, knowing fully well that they were, but enjoying the way they squirmed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A tiny seed of doubt was planted in his heart at the tense, confused expressions that morphed across Thor and his friends' faces. There was a tinge of illness in Thor's sudden pallor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Thor?" said Loki hesitantly. An idea was forming in his head, but—no, surely not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Fandral cleared his throat, raising his eyebrows pointedly at Thor in a show that was very unsubtle. It was probably necessary though, because only then did Thor jolt from his stupor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Escort?" said Thor, sounding as though he'd been sucker-punched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Loki gave a little chuckle at the bald-faced surprise in Thor's voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I trust you did not travel all the way here only to deliver news I already knew," he said. That Thor would terrify his father enough to gather his forces over something as simple as a message was laughable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Thor still hadn't moved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The little seed took root and grew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Thor," said Loki, a hint of desperation bleeding through his tone. "I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. I know you're a fool, but tell me you didn't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Oh, Thor," sighed Sif._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I was—concerned," said Thor haltingly. His cornflower blue eyes fluttered between Loki and his friends, somehow managing to look afraid and annoyed all at once. "I thought you wouldn't wish to be the last one informed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Loki was one of the first to learn of the offer. In fact, his father had ranted about it for several hours. The pretentiousness of Asgard, he'd snarled, how dare they try and take his youngest son. The absolute nerve was unforgivable, even warranted war. Loki was fairly sure Laufey was already organizing troop movements in his head, only to stop when Loki spoke out: he'd accept the arrangement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He hadn’t been ready for the levels of betrayal his father sent him with a single shocked look, but he had refused to feel guilty. There came a time when every third son had to have a life outside the bubble of his family’s over-protectiveness. Byleistr was the oldest, he never received that treatment. Helblindi was always under the close watch of the sorcerers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Loki, though—the youngest and smallest. Always protected, always under the careful eyes of guards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And Laufey had the nerve to wonder why he learned to worldwalk at such a young age._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Fandral slapped Thor's shoulder, muttering something in his ear. He gave a flourishing bow to Loki, allowing a wink because he was incorrigible like that, and quickly strode from the courtyard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Where is he off to?" asked Volstagg._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"To inform Asgard, I'm sure," said Sif dryly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Indeed," said Thor, having at least the decency to look sheepish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Loki could have given Thor hell for it. Not over the blatant misstep in tradition and social conduct—Loki could care less about that—but how absentminded Thor could be never ceased to stun him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He would save the embarrassment for later, but this was certainly something he never planned on letting Thor live down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Later that evening, Loki corralled them inside the palace. Asgardian or not, they could only stand the cold temperatures of his home realm for so long. That, and he needed them out of the way for when he spoke with his father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Loki was many things, but patient wasn't one of them. He was curious and Asgard was teeming with knowledge and marvels beyond anything Jötunheim could offer. It was a whole new, bright horizon he yearned to explore. The fact Thor would be there, all the time, always by his side made him almost inappropriately overjoyed. For too long had seeing Thor felt like stealing little moments in time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The palace was drafty as ever, banners rippling gently against the corridor walls. Icy suits of enchanted armor stood guard, vigilant and prepared for a fight should one arise. There was no throne room or grand dining hall in Loki's palace, so he found Laufey in one of the larger chambers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Laufey sat at the edge of the floor-to-ceiling window, legs dangling over the edge, the panes opened outward and curtains flapping wildly. A sheet of ice was crawling into the room, but Laufey didn't seem to care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The storm wasn't necessary to set the mood, but it was just like his father to be so dramatic. A tight knot formed in Loki's stomach regardless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He stepped closer, forcing his hands to stay by his sides, instead of clutching in front of him nervously as he wished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Father?" he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Laufey's shoulders were relaxed, he leaned forward comfortably. He wasn't the type to hold himself stiffly just for the sake of looking on guard. There was no pride in making one's life uncomfortable on purpose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Little moon," said Laufey, beckoning him closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Loki joined him, hopefully not looking as stiff as he felt. The storm howled outside, a swirling blur of white. Eventually, he couldn't handle the silence anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Well, let's not pretend we haven't seen this coming for a while," said Loki, trying for a smile. "It's about time, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Laufey held his gaze and the smile slipped off his face as quickly as it formed. It was too fake, even for Loki, to hold up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Tell me something, my son," said Laufey, channeling the winters outside, "are you so eager to leave your home?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The knot in Loki's stomach clenched, pulling taut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"No," he said quickly, "No, never. I—well, I'll admit—you can't deny Asgard is full of wonders. I am curious, yes, but Jötunheim will always be home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What of the Casket?" Laufey asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I already…spoke of it with Thor," said Loki. He tried for a humor again. "We agreed it was a marriage, not captivity, and I will visit often."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Laufey braced a hand against Loki's face, the pad of his thumb brushing against his cheek. There was only sadness and regret in his eyes, and it was so much worse than anger or even disappointment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"When did you come to be so grown?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The knot in Loki's stomach migrated to his throat. He swallowed passed it roughly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I've always been rather mature," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Laufey huffed a brief laugh, only to get abruptly serious. He grasped Loki's shoulders, giving him a little shake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Remember you are to be the husband of the Crowned Prince," he said urgently. "You are to be a prince of Asgard, as well as a prince of Jötunheim. The people would scoff at you. Do not let them. Do not allow disrespect, little moon. Disrespect grows into something worse."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Father—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I fear for you,” said Laufey. It sounded like a confession. "Asgard is far from my protection."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Helblindi—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Is but one—and will not be there forever," said Laufey. "When they are gone, you will be alone. Asgard will treat you as a prince of their own. Settle for nothing less, even if it may seem presumptuous."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"But—"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Loki, promise me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I promise," said Loki softly. "Though I think you worry for nothing. Thor will be there. And as aggravating as his friends are, they will be there, too. I am not without a few tricks of my own, too, father. You'd do well to remember that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Laufey rested a heavy hand on Loki's shoulder, but said nothing else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They stayed like that, side by side. Despite the icy crawl that was slowly overcoming the room, Loki couldn't quite bring himself to disturb the silence. He didn't know when he'd have the chance to share a moment with his father again, so he latched onto it and didn't let go for the rest of the evening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Soon, he would leave for Asgard with Thor. But for now, they were just a boy and his father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a labor of love and free time, so I hope my weird-ass imagination has amused at least some of you~ 
> 
> Updates are sporadic, so I won't put a date out. I do have a few chapters prewritten, but other than that, they'll come as they come.


End file.
